Kiss Kiss Fall in Love
by Hitachiintwinslove
Summary: Lozelya Tazamoshi comes from a rich family in North Japan and has moved down south and Attends Ouran High school. She seems to have an interesting connection with the Hitachiin Twins.What will happen?Rated T for language and violenceMore chapters to come
1. Lozelya Tazamoshi

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

This is my first fan fiction- and i did have help writing this from a friend. Half this storie's credit goes to her awesome writing skills!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the rains of Early spring now only a memory, the bright sunlight sparkled off the windows of the prestigious Ouran Academy. Lozeyla pulled back her curtain of brown hair and tucked it behind her ear only to find the glare of the windows far more intense as exploring the school with all her books in hand. Presently, she was wondering down the performing arts building, and the map showed her she'd reach the music rooms in a few minutes.

Tazamoshi Lozelya had just transferred to Ouran. Her family had moved from the north to the south part of Japan, so a change in schools was necessary. Getting away from her old high school reputation wasn't the only reason she was happy for the new school. Ouran also happened to have two of her friends, whom she had seen a few times in the past three or four years. They were relatives, sons to her father's cousin, Her great grandmothers son's nephews, Her Older brother's girlfriend's grandmother's grand children. Well, in several ways, actually. Tazamoshi family and Hitachiin family had a lot of social business together, and several marriages between the two. And the boys themselves, though a little impish, were high class individuals, and belonged with her type of people.

The hallway she was in turned to the left, and one of the sings above the door read "Third Music room." For after school, there seemed to be a lot of noise coming from inside. She looked down the hall, empty. She looked back at the door, then heard some girl giggle. 'probably some boy crazy idiot squealing because of an idol' she shrugged and said quietly to herself "a fan club, no more." yet, she couldn't keep her curiosity down. She went to the door that was ever so slightly ajar and peeked in. Through the crack of light, her eyes seemed to enter a different place. There were several young women, all dressed up in the same yellow dress as she, it being the school uniform, and six, no seven men.

On the left sat a large grouping of girls, maybe six of them, and one boy, tall with blond hair, he seemed to have a natural warming essence about him. There there was a tea-table, right in front of one of the bright windows. Here sat two boys, one very short and also blond, with a pink teddy bear-no- bunny on his lap. He seemed to be devouring slice after slice of some super sugary cake. Beside him was a tall man, with very dark hair. He looked strong, and quiet. There were maybe three or four girls around them as well. Lozelya could almost see the puffy glittering hearts sounding the no doubt boy-crazy girls. In the center of this room were two others. There didn't seem to be many girls around, and they looked to be fairly idle chat. one was very tall. He seemed stern and precise. He had black hair and glasses. With his index finger he pushed them up to the bridge of his nose. The other person, and flimsy looking boy with very feminine bone structure was next to him, carrying a tea tray in front of his lap. On the Right-most side were two boys with women melting all around them. Two boys whom Lozelya instantly knew. But they looked... odd. They were so close, one of them, Karou, she realized hand his hand under the other, Hikaru's, chin, their mouths close enough for each to eat the other's words.

Her violent violet eyes sharpened and narrowed. She glared at the twins, disgraced at them. 'Disgusting! They show off themselves for a pack of girls.' Her fierce glare only got stronger, and She saw them stiffen. She knew this was the time to leave, so she readjusted her books and turned for the northern courtyard.

'How could they? They were upstanding, they were role-models. They were class A!' she was infuriated on her trip down the hall and to the stairs.

The two boys stiffened. They each could feel ice running down there spines. They were close enough where they could exchange a few words without their costumers noticing.

"Was that -?" whispered Karou

"I think so." the other returned,

"No one has a colder stare then her." The said simultaneously. Each of them shivered, then returned to their customers. Each thinking the same thing, If that WAS Lozelya, she'd know they were up to something, she'd tell their parents, and they'd be in trouble for life.

Lozelya kept going, finding herself outside faster then she had gotten inside, and she sat by the fountain and started setting out her homework. "I can't believe I have homework on the first day! Thats such a drag!" She grabbed a hair tie to keep the mass out of her eyes and tied it back in a perfect ponytail. She opened on of her books and began to read.

She was constantly aware of everything and everyone around her, even though she rejected it all. She had her own world, and yet someone caught her eye. She didn't turn her head, just ignored it. It probably wasn't anyone useful anyways, and if someone wasn't useful, what need be there to bother with them?

The person, or persons, came up to her. It was when she could only see from their knees down that she finally looked up. "Can I help you?" They seemed to be lower then her, as far as the school classes go. It was D for them, if she remembered seeing them come out of the right room.

"Just give us what we want." Before she could say a word, the front guy grabbed her by the collar and picked her up. She was panic stricken. She couldn't reach the ground, and she was only eye level with this man. She wanted to call out, to scream, but her voice was lost. Her mind raced through all the possibilities, and she finally landed on one that fit. 'Dear god, I'm going to be RAPED. WHAT AM I GONING TO DO??'

There were three other boys, and each grabbed a limb, the shortest and bulkiest grabbed her both her ankles. She tried to kick, to punch, but she couldn't move against them all. One of them reached a hand around her and put one hand to her breast, rubbing it just a bit. He eyes pleaded for mercy, but she couldn't find the words. The man holding her pulled her close to him, putting his lips on her virgin ones. He tried to dip his tounge in and she bit him. He instantly pulled back and she found her voice. She began to scream loudly, making all their ears ring. The foreman took a step back and dropped her. "Damn it, shut up, bitch!" he yelled, and got back at her, this time ready for her scream, and he wrapped his arm around her, covering her mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes-

Soooo What'chu think?

Please Review, Anything will be accepted.

Advice? Anything.


	2. Rescue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR IT'S CHARACTERS

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the third Music room, it was peaceful, and full of regular chit chat, and girls going ga-ga. The Scream penetrated the windows, and most of the boys flew to the window. Most excluding Karou and Hikaru. They looked at each other, then said together "Lozeyla-chan." And ran for the door. The two men with dark hair and the short little blond one, once they saw the scene below followed after the speeding twins; The other two boys not far behind.

They ran down the steps and out the door. The front man had picked Lozeyla up again. Hikaru ran up and nailed the man straight in the jaw, but as the momentum couldn't be stopped on a dime, he lost his balance and fell into the pool. A few things happened at once. First, the big man had let go of Lozeyla and had fallen to the floor, but unfortunately, so had she, hitting her head on the pavement. The other members of the group saw not only the twins but the ones following them as well, and together that whole group ran off with their tails between their legs. Karou, seeing his brother all wet grabbed his side and started laughing hysterically. Hikaru merely got out with a sour look at his brother, then remembered why they'd come out. Both the boys knelt down beside Lozeyla's head, lifting her off the ground.

Her eyes were open, and she could tell what was going on, but it took her a second to process. "Lozeyla-chan, it is you. What happened here?" Karou, who had her head resting in the crook of his arm, said.

Hikaru put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She wasn't ready to talk. Merely her eyes filled with tears and she grabbed onto his coat, rolling into him. She was so frightened, and they knew it. They looked over at The tall blond boy. "Lord, may we take her back to the music room, please?" the boys said in union.

The Tall boy, Tamaki, he is to be called, only got wide eyed and nodded. But it was the shorter of the two black-haired boys who spoke. "No, we have to host we can send her-"

"Kyouya! WE CAN'T LEAVE HER HERE!" The twins yelled. Still holding the sobbing girl

"She'll come back with us." Tamaki said, stamping his foot to make the decision seem final. He went over and held a hand out to her. "We'll take care of you, scared princess." She didn't seem to respond to him, but she started to move, started to sit up, using the boys as support. With that, they led her back up to the now empty music room.

Lozeyla sat on the couch, one of the twins on each side of her, and sipped her tea, her head resting on Hikaru's shoulder. She didn't move much, just to bring her cup to her lips, and she kept a constant watch about her, eying everyone save the twins viscously. Not because she was ungrateful for their help, but because it was her nature. She had few friends outside her family, and she didn't want any of them to get to close to her, especially when she felt so vulnerable. Once in a while though, a smile would come to her lips while she was watching one of the many handsome boys. She'd take her smile then, and redirect it to one of her hosts, Hikaru or Karou.

According to how they addressed each other, she was starting to learn their names. The little one that looked like a seven year old was Hunny-Senpai and his -for lack of a better description- guardian was Mori-Senpai who was the tall strong, silent one. The other black haired boy, the one with glasses was Kyouya and the frail one with brown hair was Haruhi. She had to assume from the scene not thirty minutes ago that the taller blond one was Tamaki-Senpai, or as the twins called him, The Lord.

She was very observant, and while still believing that the reason these seven boys were together was disreputable, she kept her mouth shut and enjoyed to warmth of being mushed between The twins' warm bodies.

She smiled and spoke again. "Hikaru, Karou, you didn't have to do this for me." She looked down at her refelction in the te, "but I could have taken care of myself." Now that the inital shock had worn off, she was starting to regain herself, and rebell against assistance.

Karou wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him and cradling her into his breast-bone. "But we want to pro-"

"-tect you, Lozelya" the other finished. Hikaru took one of her hands.

She bowed her head and let the strands of hair which had fallen out from before sheild her eyes. She knew they cared. She knew they'd do almost anything for her, dispite the fact they had been physically apart for le last fifteen years of their lives. But she couldn't handle it. There was some sort of invisible balloon inside her, swelling up She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but she knew she couldn't let it pop, not here, and not with them.

They boys felt her discomfort as she wiggled free and got up for the door. "Thank you, very very much." She said to everyone. But only the twins, Haruhi and Kyoya were listening.

Karou reached out a hand and grabbed her wrist, Hikaru standing up and moving in front of her. "Hikaru, Karou, please, Let me go. I feel fine now. Thank you. I'll make sure your rewarded." She skwormed again, trying to break free of the gentle, soft, but firm grasp.

Tamaki, whos gaze no fell apon the trio, saw such an injustice, Hikaru, kepping a girl from leaveing! He came over and gave the boys hand a sudden paddle. "Ow,"

"Whats that for!" said Karou, holding his brothers hand tenderly. Tamaki wasn't listening. Instead the glettery attractive your blond was on one knee in front of the girl, holding her hand softly, loosly.

"Dear Princess, I apologize for the rude behavior of these boys. I do hope these heathens weren't bothering you too bad." He turned his head and gave a look similar to that of the reaper to the windigoes.

:No, Thank you, Mr. Shou, for your hospitality, though I must be going." There was emphasis in her voice, and a bit of a chill to it. Tamaki's body was drained of color.

Her gaze shifted to the boys, "I'll see you at home, then." still her words have a bit of a bite to them. She turned and walked out of the room.

Tamaki was at a loss for words, completly astounded as to how such a scared young maiden could become such a scary she-demon.

"She is staying at the Hitachiin mansion? Since this is her first day here, I can imagine she doesn't know her way around, and with those creitians out there..." Kyoya didn't finish, but merely pushed his glasses up again. The two boys looked at eachother, both seeing a mirror image and seeing the little cogs inside their minds starting to turn. Suddenly, both were struck and they raced out the door after the girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes-

Chapter 3 should be up soon.

I'm just starting it and giving it to me friend.

Please Review.


End file.
